Wake Me Up Inside
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: Rayne was trained by the thief Yoko Kurama. One day he left her, causing her to suffer at the hands of others. Having sworn revenge on those who had broken her, Rayne turned to a life of murdering, especially those who had hurt her. Sixteen years later
1. Default Chapter

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Wake Me Up Inside**

By _darkinuyami_

**Disclaimer**: don't own the show, don't own the song, only own Rayne…

**Chapter 1: A New Meeting**

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home _

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

My name is Rayne Domini. I have grown accustomed to being alone. I've been that way most of my life. I am a monster, full of evil and surrounded by darkness. I prowl the night, searching for the light that was taken from me. I used to be so full of life, now I feel as if I am an empty shell. He was my master, my friend. He was a fox, from whom I learned my abilities, my trade. He taught and protected me from others until one day, sixteen years ago, he vanished. He left, and his companions revealed their true colors. My master betrayed me, he left me to die. Because of his betrayal, my heart has become black with the pain and malice that flows from it.

There are few who've seen only glimpses of my true self, which is rare. There is my "mother," Genkai, who took me in one night sixteen years ago; she has helped me to suppress the pain. There's Yusuke and Kuwabara, my "brothers," whom have looked out for me for years; there is Keiko, who is one of my best friends, almost a sister to me. My life is different from the one I knew, well at times, worse at times. _He_ still haunts my dreams; I scream his name and I curse him for not being there to protect me. He is the reason why I have grown so cold, so full of hate. Yet, I have a feeling that he holds the key to my true self. He is the only one to _bring me to life_. My master, _Yoko Kurama_.

"Rayne!"

I looked up to see Yusuke, waving. I jumped down from the tree where I was reading, and I ran up to him.

"Hey, brother. What's up?" He smiled at me, and he glanced behind him. I saw shadows of people approaching, I figured it was Kuwabara and Keiko.

"I want you to meet someone," he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Okay, but this better be quick, because I have to go train with mother." His eyes widened.

"You're always training with Grandma!" he exclaimed, using his nickname for Genkai.

I nodded. "I have to train, it helps me get better. Besides, I need to do something besides feel sorry for myself."

He nodded and gestured toward the others. "Come on."

We ran to the stairs, where the others were coming from. I saw Keiko and Kuwabara walk up, andI saw someone I did not know. He hadlong red hair and the most amazing greeneyes. I saw something in those eyes that looked familiar, though Icould not figure out where. _I've seen himbefore, butwhere?_

"Hi Rayne!" Keiko and Kuwabara greeted me.

I smiled. "Hey you two! How is everything?"

"Rayne I would likeyou to meet one of our buddies. He is also a Spirit Dectective, like us." I nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara told me ofKoenmaand theSpirit Dectectives, and I was asked to become one. I declined,becauseitwould not have been a good thing to do with myhead messed up (A/N: She has gone a little crazy).

I smiled. "Hi. Pleased to meet you."

The boy nodded. "Hello, Rayne. My name is Suiichi Minamino, but everyone calls me Kurama."

My eyes widened and my smile faded. "Kurama as in Yoko Kurama."He nodded. I walked up to him and smacked himin front of everyone.

"You are lucky that's all I'm doing now, even though I want to do more for what you've done to me!" I walked off, leaving everyone staring with their mouths open, including Kurama,his right cheek redder than his left...

_darkinuyami: _What do you think? I will post another chappie soon…

Next Chapter: The Story That Caused It All…


	2. the story that caused it all

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Wake Me Up Inside**

**By darkinuyami**

A/N: I don't own the show. I only own Rayne. Also, I would like to point out that Rayne's relationships with Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are very close, which is why she thinks of them as her mother and brothers.

**Chapter 2: The story that caused it all…**

I ran to my room, tears streaming down my face. _How dare he return after so long, as if everything could be forgotten! It's because of him that I am this way, alone and broken._ I turned on my cd player, music filling the room. I threw myself onto my bed, thinking of the time where my life was changed forever...

_In the past, sixteen years ago. _

Yoko Kurama had left with Kuronue on another mission. He had left me in charge. Yoko promised me that he would come back. I watched them as they left, praying that nothing will happen to them. Little did I know that they would never come back; they weren't there to prevent what happened to me…

"Lady Rayne."

I looked to see one of our companions, Mitsukake,running. "Yes, what is it?"

He looked at me with no expression. "News has arrived about the master. He and Kuronue didn't make it."

My eyes widened. "You're lying! He promised that he would return!"

He kneeled before me. "I am sorry, but it's true. One of the others saw it happen." I screamed and started to cry…

We held a service for Yoko and Kuronue, which they truly deserved, as the best of the best. I placed some flowers into the water in the moonlight, watching as they drifted away. _Kurama and Kuronue are gone. What are we going to do?_

I turned to glance at the others, all men. They looked at me strangely. _What's going on?_ "Why are you looking at me like that?"

One of them, Mitsukake, grabbed me. "Since the masters are gone, you have no one to protect you," he said with a smirk.

I struggled to break free. "What do you think you're doing?" I cried. The others stalked close to me, until I was surrounded.

"We are going to finally get what we want, Rayne. You're going to give it to us."

I continued to resist, but it was no use, since they were all stronger than I was. I screamed as they got what they wanted…

…I awoke, torn and bleeding. I looked to see that the others had left, after having their fun with me. _They left me to die…_ I gazed into the river, seeing how soiled I was. _How could this have happened to me?_ I screamed in agony. _Those monsters will pay for what they did to me…especially the master, for not training me more; for not protecting me like he said he would._

"I will become stronger, and I will have my revenge…"

_Years later_

"You bitch! Why are you doing this?" He coughed up blood as I hit him again and again. I looked around, the bodies of the ones who had broken me all over the ground; I had killed them, watched as their blood fell to the ground washed out by the rain, and I enjoyed it. The rain pouring down was refreshing as I killed each and every one of them.

"You had your way with me years ago, I just thought that I should return the favor," I said, devoid of any emotion. I had trained hard to prepare for the day I would have my revenge. I became a monster, emotionless and strong.

"Rayne! Don't do this!" I grabbed my sword, and I put it through his heart. "You sick bastard! Die!"

I had done it. I had killed the ones who had betrayed me. But there is one that still lives: my master, Yoko Kurama. I know that he is out there, somewhere in this world, and I will find him…

_Back to the present_

I remember everything and it still hurts to think about it. I can still remember all of those hands on me, destroying me. I will never let anyone see how much it hurts. I am different now, because of what I have been through. No one will see the true me, not even Kurama.


End file.
